


It Was Only A Dream

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: 1drabble, Community: trueblood100, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill dreams about being with Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It Was Only A Dream  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill dreams about being with Sookie.  
>  **A/N:** written for trueblood100 and 1drabble

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried himself deep within her. Finally they were together again.

A deep groan escaped him. This is where he should be, with Sookie, her body wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back while she moaned his name over and over again.

“I’m yours, Bill.”

He jerked awake, his body still trembling from aftershocks. _It was only a dream._ His hands shook as he reached for the bottle of Tru Blood that sat on the table beside his bed. But it wasn’t blood that he wanted, he just wanted Sookie.


End file.
